The Evenflow
by kakashipwns
Summary: New girl, headstrung guy, what happens?
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own anything Harry Potter, but I own Anya Jude and Leila.

So take that.

Oh, and Reviews would always be amazing, I love them.

Even a flame or two would make my day.

ENJOY


	2. Chapter One

I started my way toward platform 9 and three quarters. I had never been to Hogwarts, but father told me it was the greatest. He moved a lot when he was younger, and found a home here. I however had already been to one in America, and he decided to come back to England, to escape the memories. A lot had happened. Mother fell ill and insisted father take us elsewhere. Jeremy, who was my younger brother, got killed. He was a smart kid; he did almost everything by the book. He could fool someone with the innocence act, like crazy. I felt my long dark red curls hit my back as I walked, and I lifted my glasses up to cover my dark green eyes. I had mother's hair, to her it was gorgeous, but I never thought it suited me well. I had father's eyes, yet his shone with sadness more than anything. I remember when they were happy, and so full of life. It's amazing how some things change so quickly.

I stepped aboard the scarlet train, and went in search of an empty compartment. I noticed there weren't any, but there was one that had just a boy in it. I opened the door, and he quickly glanced up at me. I noticed he had black hair that seemed to be not so neatly combed. He had green eyes, yet they were lighter then mine.

"Do you mind if I join you? I promise I'll just read and not bother you."

"You can, I don't mind. I'd like someone to talk to on this ride, anyways."

I sat in the seat across from him, and quickly looked out the window, as the train seemed to be starting to leave. I waved a final good bye to father, and then he was out of site.

"I'm Marcus Flint. I'm the Quidditch Captain for the Slytherin house," he stuck his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Anya Jude Cash. I loved playing Quidditch at my old school. What is a Slytherin?" I asked taking his hand in a shake.

"Are you going to be trying out here? Slytherin is a house; everyone is sorted into a house."

"Oh. I'm going to try, I was the best at my old school," I said smiling.

"What school was that?"

"American Treko Academy."

"I've heard they have some good players, sometimes the best. Do you mind me asking if you're a pureblood?"

"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I mind asking?"

"Some people get touchy with the subject, ya know?"

I just nodded my head and we returned to the window staring contest. We sat like that for a good while until we started talking of Quidditch, and what we played, what got us into it, and some of our favorite players. He stood up announcing we'd arrive soon so to change into our robes.

I quickly left to find the changing rooms which he directed me to. I changed and as soon as I got out I was greeted with a boy who had messy light brown hair, and blue eyes. I tried to get around him, but it looked like we were dancing trying to get around each other. Finally I caved, and he just walked past me. I returned to the cart where Marcus was now in his robes. We talked some more of what the school was like, and he told me about all the different houses. I told him about me transferring and I was in my 7th year, and so was he. He said he hoped I'd get Slytherin, and I'd be in all of his classes with him. He turned out to be a pretty nice guy, and helped me make my way to the castle. Which I told him over and over again, I was thankful for.

I was greeted by an older woman, who said her name was McGonagall. She seemed to remind me of my grandmother when she was alive. She told me to follow her to a room, and sat a hat upon my head; it scared the fuck out of me when it started talking. Then out of no where it shouted, "Gryffindor!" She told me to follow her and the 1st years to the Great Hall, and to sit at the table she pointed to. So, I did just that, and I came face to face with the boy I had 'danced' with earlier. The sorting as the others had called it had started and everyone cheered and clapped for the kids that joined their tables, and I even joined in. When the feast arrived, I saw a blur of bright red hair to my side.

"Ello, I'm Fred, and this is my twin George." He said pointing to the boy who looked almost like him, but Fred's hair was a tad bit darker.

"I'm Anya Jude. Nice to meet you Fred and George."

"We are looking for a new chaser, ya know," this came from the boy whom I 'danced' with earlier.

"How'd you know I even played?"

"Your arms, they are built for Quidditch, no doubt that you play the game," I looked over to the twins who had their mouths open at the boy across from me.

"That's Oliver," Fred said, finally letting his mouth shut, "he's our Captain, and _apparently_ knows more on Quidditch then anyone does."

"Fred, how many times did I tell you to not talk with your mouth open," came Oliver's voice.

"If you didn't amaze me then maybe I would have chewed it all, eh Wood?"

George stood up and took the seat right next to me, I'm guessing to be more into this conversation.

"Wood, how many times have I told _you_ that Fred talks with his mouth full?"

Oliver looked across the table at me, "anyways, what did you say your name was?"

"Anya Jude," I said finishing my bite before talking.

"Tryouts are tomorrow, I hope you show up."

"I will, I was the best at my old school, and I know Ill make it here."

The guys all smiled, and Oliver and George began to eat more, but Fred wasn't content with just saying names.

"What year are you in?"

"7th," I said putting my fork down deciding this will be a long talk.

I was right and it ended up when Fred and I said good night to each other. I lay on my bed, and noticed a couple of girls come in and out of the room, but I wrote a letter to father, before I felt the heaviness of my eyes consume me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning, remembering we didn't have classes today, but I was getting ready for the try outs. I was greeted at the end of the stairs by Fred who seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Good morning Fred, how are you?"

He turned around sharply, "not so good, our chaser has recovered, so there are no try outs anymore. How'd you know I was Fred? Our own mother gets us mixed up most of the time."

I just smiled at this, "I guess I'll just have to try out next year, and that's my little secret," I said with a wink.

"Would you like to walk to breakfast with me? George and Oliver are already there, and I can't guarantee there is any food left, if Ron is."

"Who is Ron?"

"Ron is my little brother, he eats _way_ too much, and well, quite frankly we don't have to worry about him starving."

I laughed and put my arm in the loop Fred made with his and we walked to the Great Hall together. As soon as we sat down, George leaned over and whispered something in Fred's ear, which he just nodded to and made a 'hmmm' sound. I looked on puzzled, but I quickly began to eat. I found myself looking around for Marcus, and I could feel eyes staring at me, so I turned back to the table.

"Looking at our lovely scenery eh?" came a spiteful little man voice behind me.

"Who are you, and do you have to be so damn rude?"

"I should be asking who you are," I looked to the guys and all of them could have killed this boy, if looks could kill. He was skinny, very pale, and had platinum hair, with cold grey eyes. I already didn't like him; I hope he doesn't push my buttons.

"I don't think I'll disclose my information to a wormy little boy like you," and I noticed Oliver had a puzzled look on his face.

"That's where you're wrong mudb…"

I stood up and already had this boy's collar in my hand, "I swear to Nicholas Flamel if you finish that word, Ill kick your ass so hard, your dad will feel it."

I let go of him as soon as I saw Marcus heading my way, he turned to the boy then glared at him.

"Draco, stop fucking with everyone, it's quite annoying."

Draco turned and walked away but, Marcus stood before me looking pleased.

"Thanks Marcus, I was about to stomp that mother fucker into a bloody pulp."

He just let out a laugh, "I won't be there to save him next time then, you have a good day Anya."

He turned and walked away while I sat back down to be greeted with three really puzzled faces.

"How do you know Flint?"

"Why was he being nice to you?"

"What the hell were you doing talking to a Slytherin?"

I was bombarded by many questions and had no idea how to answer them all.

"I met Marcus, who I'm guessing is Flint, on the train. We are buddies; I suppose that's why he's nice to me. Is there something wrong with having a friend in a different house?" Now I was the one looking puzzled.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins are known to despise each other, hence why Oliver and Flint hate each other, their rivals," came Fred's voice from my side. 

"Flint is a vile, evil guy, he'll just use you to get what he wants, which I bet are Quidditch secrets, and drop you like a bad habit…"

"After humiliating you of course,"

"Thanks Gred,"

"Anytime, Forge."

The twins looked rather pleased with themselves, and Oliver just stood up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter Three

I went to classes for the next couple of weeks, and figured out what all was actually going down with this place. I realized I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not supposed to talk to certain people, but I still didn't believe what they had said about Marcus. It came unnaturally to me to think badly about him, after he helped me. Fred, George, and I became closer, and they always wondered how I could tell them apart, and yes they played a handful of pranks on me. Oliver tried to stay away from me, but the twins often dragged him along with us, so we had started to become friends eventually. Maybe it was due to the fact that we both enjoyed Quidditch more then almost anything else. Marcus and I would meet secretly in the library just to talk, and I found it easier to talk to him then anyone else. We shared secrets, even ones I knew he'd never tell a soul. He trusted me somehow, and told me he didn't honestly think he was better then Oliver, just Oliver always got the praise. He was tired of coming in second place, and he always felt like he could never do any better. Of course, me being the friend I am, I always managed to bring his happiness up before we left.

I strode down the hall when I bumped into someone knocking all my books out of my hand. I bent down to pick it up, when I noticed Oliver was helping me.

He handed them all to me, "I wasn't paying attention, worried about tomorrow's game, ya know."

"Its ok Ollie, I'd be hella stressed out too."

"Ollie?" he looked at me funny.

"It's short for Oliver, so it'll be easier for me to say, you don't like?"

"Nah, its cool, I don't mind. I'm glad I have no classes left today."

We had started walking down the corridor toward the tower side by side.

"Me too, I think these N.E.W.T.S. are gonna kill me."

He laughed along with me and we eventually made it to the common room, and sat down talking for a couple hours until Fred walked in.

"Guess who I ran into today, guys?"

I just looked at him; he seemed to be waiting for one of us to say what, which never came.

"Ok, if you two are going to be lazy, I'll just tell you. I ran into Flint," he said immediately eyeing me.

"What did the git have to say?"

"Well, Oliver, he said good luck with the next game, and he will be watching you play. I think he's a unit."

Oliver gave a disgusted look, as Fred did the same.

"What's a unit?" I asked feeling stupid when they both looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Gay, we think Flint is gay," Fred said first.

"He's not gay. I know he's not gay."

They both looked at me, Ollie just seemed to glare.

"Oh, well how would you know, Anya?" Oliver asked rather sternly.

"I…uh…well, I just know?" I said in more of a question then anything, and I knew a lecture was coming.

"How would you seriously know if he was gay or not?" I looked over at Fred for help, to find him rolling his eyes, and inching his way out of the room. What a bastard, Ill just have to get him back later.

"I don't think it's really any of your business, Wood."

He looked at me shocked, "you like him don't you?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I don't like Marcus, I mean look at him, he's not all that handsome, and his teeth, what the fuck was up with that? Sure, he was a nice guy to me, and I didn't have any problems with him, but I don't think I liked him. Or was I just toying with myself, to make it look like I didn't. Hell, I can't even hear what the fuck my heart would say.

"I know the answer Cash, he seems to have a soft spot for you, I hope you two do good. You obviously deserve each other."

Oliver got up and walked away without another word. I can't believe this is happening, what the fuck did I do? I just wanted to yell at him and tell him I liked him, that I didn't want Marcus. Marcus was just a friend, who just so happened to be his rival. I couldn't take thinking about it anymore, and I just grabbed my stereo and headed for the room of requirement. I found it empty luckily, and I noticed no one around to see me. I sat the stereo down, and turned on the classical music, and I let my robes fall. I stood in my outfit, the last one I wore onstage as a dancer. I started to pick up the beat and gracefully danced my way around for what seemed like just minutes. I didn't stop for a long time, and I felt all my problems cease, so I was finding myself much happier. I didn't need to worry about those things, they meant little to me. Dancing had always made me the happiest. It was the only thing muggles did that I thoroughly enjoyed. I did like some of their music, I'll give them that. Father raised me as a pureblood, but when I was younger he noticed I had a knack for dancing, and enrolled me, much to his despise, into dancing. He came to see me perform every chance he got, and mother came to. It was the only time they were in the same room because of me. It made me happiest to know that they cared for me enough that they could stand one another's company, just to watch me dance.

I left the room, and I suddenly went back, I realized I forgot my stereo. Upon entering, I grabbed it, but knew something or someone else was in there. I turned around, and came face to face with Marcus.

"I never knew you were like that."

"I didn't think anyone was watching. What're you doing here?"

"Had a fight with a girl, and had to get away, you?" He crossed his arms, then took my stereo in his hand.

"I had a fight with Wood; he is such an arrogant prick."

Marcus laughed and walked me to the common room entrance, and handed me my stereo back.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Anya. Oh, and you should always keep that dancing up, your very graceful."

"I'll think about it, and tell your girl, I said hi."

I turned around and found Wood to be sitting outside, in the dark.

"Saying good night to your boyfriend?" he asked disgustedly.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second off, shut the fuck up because you have no idea what you're talking about. Wood, leave me the fuck alone for now on, okay? I'm not your friend, and I don't ever want to be. Get that through that Quidditch obsessed thick ass skull of yours."

I left him outside after that, and I don't know why I just said that to him, but I know now, I regret it. I sat on my bed, and quickly fell into a slumber. I used to dream sweet dreams, but these days they were getting a bit odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter Four

I woke up with a start and immediately got dressed, today was the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was the second match, we had already beat Hufflepuff by a mile. If we won against Ravenclaw, we were going to be playing Slytherin for the cup. This is what it apparently always came down to. I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat far away from Oliver, which meant I sat far away from the twins. I noticed the twins' odd stares, and Oliver's cold one. Fred jumped up and headed in my direction.

"Why aren't you sitting with us? Did Oliver say something to piss you off last night?"

He sat down next to me, "he think's I like Flint. I don't in fact, I like him, but now, I don't think I do anymore."

I just looked at my food, and I could tell Fred was thinking this all over in his head.

"You fancy Oliver Wood?"

I nodded and I felt Fred wrap his arms around me, "it's okay, Anya, he'll get over it soon."

He lifted my chin up and I looked him in the eyes. Most people thought Fred as a senseless prankster. He was however, way more then that, he was a really good friend, and he mostly had the best advice ever.

"I'll eat with you, if you'd like, I can tell George to just eat with Oliver."

"Nah, its okay, I'm about to go to the library before the game anyways."

"So, you are coming to see the game?"

"Why would I miss seeing my two favorite people play something that makes me so hot?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, you're really funny. I'll see you at the game then."

He walked off, as I stood up and headed to the library. I sat down, and Marcus came in not even five minutes later.

"Anya, I'm so glad I found you, I need to ask something."

He sat down across from me, and behind him I could see Wood glaring at me. I turned my head back to Marcus, "what is it?"

"I know that this girl, she likes me, and you know how I'm branded as a vile monster, I want to ask her to come with me to Hogsmeade. How do you think I should go about it?"

"Just ask her, I mean if you get rejected there is more out there."

He smiled then leaned back, "talk to Wood yet? He looks like he's been in a cranky ass mood lately."

"No, he hates me," I let my head wonder around to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Well, you know, you can always talk to him, right? I mean you guys used to be friends, right?"

"I don't even want to try and talk to him, he just pisses me off royally, I can't believe I liked him."

"Well, at least you can watch him play, and daydream, without him thinking about it now."

"Yeah, I suppose, you watching the game?"

He looked down at his watch, "yeah it starts in an hour. I'll see you there?"

I nodded and he walked out of the room. I left not long after him and found Fred walking towards the pitch.

"Sit where I can see you, I want to wave and what-not."

"I'll try, oh and Fred," he leaned his head back as if to say what.

"I'm going to talk to you after the game, its important."

He nodded as I went to find my seat. I looked a few rows up and found Marcus sitting next to some girl. She was pretty, had long black hair, and was relatively skinny. That must be the girl he was talking about. I looked around as all the team from my house was coming out, and as promised, Fred and George both waved to me. The game was long and when it ended it was snowing. I made my way to the locker room, to wait on Fred, it had become like a tradition. George came out first and said he was going to go with Spinnet to party or something like that. I waited for what seemed like forever, and Fred finally showed up. We walked into the common room, and surprisingly a lot of people weren't there today. We both agreed they must be celebrating. We sat in silence for a bit until everyone had definitely gone, Fred even went as far as checking the stairs to the dorms. What a nut he is sometimes. He continued to check the furniture, just to get me to laugh, and to make himself look stupid. He finally gave up and sat back down next to me, looking right into me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Author Note

I'll be finishing up this story, I'm sorry it's been so long. My computer crashed, and Im just now getting back into the swing of things, please hang in there with me, I'll be updating once a week.


End file.
